Magic Caster
Magic Caster (マジック・キャスター, Majikku Kyasutā) is the generic term used to describe those with a profession in magic in the New World and YGGDRASIL. Introduction to Types of Magic Casters All tier spells in YGGDRASIL could be categorized into four great systems of magic, each one with some exclusive spells and characteristics. Not only that, but magic casters to are also categorized by the system of magic that they use. Players playing the role of a magic caster gain access to these systems through specific job classes like''Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation'': * Arcane Type Magic Caster: Elementalist, Sorcerer, etc. * Divine Type Magic Caster: Cleric, Hierophant, etc. * Spiritual Type Magic Caster: Talisman User, Shaman, etc. There are other categories like Blessing type, that belong to the Alternative system: * Alternative Type Magic Caster: Bard, Paladin, Cursed Knight, etc. Each category has its own rank system. If a character learned the 7th-tier spell in Arcane Type Magic and 2nd-tier spells in Divine Type Magic, they are treated as a 7th-tier Magic Caster. Thus, an efficient class build is necessary if one wants to use spells of higher tiers. Abilities and Powers Every magic caster possesses the ability to use the magic of a certain type. They can change the results of the battlefield in their favor depending on their skills and power level. Magic casters, especially arcaners from the New World, had weaker bodies than the likes of warriors. Instead of training one's body like a warrior, they spend all the time and effort on learning magic. Magic casters, who could fight on par with warriors were nonexistent and rather prefer to fight from a distance.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Unfortunately, using magic required intense focus, during which the body could not move. The movement would disrupt one's sense of balance and make concentration difficult for the magic caster. This was the reason why magic casters always stood still to cast their spells. Despite the shortcoming, magic casters like Evileye could use 'Fly' to maintain a distance without disrupting their concentration, and thus fight a mobile battle.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance According to Ninya about her master Fluder, magic casters as him, in particular, radiate something like an aura from their bodies. The more adept one becomes in magic, the stronger this aura becomes. However, this supposed aura exuded by the magic caster is said to be invisible to the naked eye.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Yet for a talent holder like Arche which allows her to see the magic caster's invisible aura, she described it to be representing the amount of magical power they possess.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death By YGGDRASIL standard, fully understanding and memorizing the effects and proper application of each tier spell was one of the biggest factors in one's ability as a magic caster. According to Ulbert Alain Odle, a magic caster’s strength is measured by the number of spells they know. The weakness among magic casters is that they are limited by the said amount of MP. Moreover, whenever they tried to cast spells, magic casters are left in the state of vulnerability where outside interference such as the likelihood of getting attacked by an enemy can disrupt their spellcasting from ever being completed. However, it is a different story if the magic caster in question was able to cast a silent spell successfully without reciting necessary incantations for it.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) According to Fluder himself, high-tier magic casters like Ainz Ooal Gown can actually prepare retaliatory countermeasures to spells ahead of time in the event that enemies does things such as spy on him.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death Some of them can even go as far as to kill off the spellcaster immediately if things went badly enough.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission Among the magic casters, those that call upon god’s miracles are the clerics and priests placed heavy emphasis on their faith stat. Magicians comprised of wizards and secret arts users are called Arcaners who placed a priority on their magic power stat. While the talismancers and shamans tend to put heavy emphasis on mainly their mental strength stat. Lastly were those that happened to place heavy emphasis on other stats besides the one's mention.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic Known Magic Casters Trivia * Magic caster was a class where one had to plan extensively into the future, which is what some YGGDRASIL Players said. * Priests or faith-based magic casters differ from pure magic casters because they can wear full-body armor. Whereas those like arcaners, sorcerers and wizards could only use light armor. * In the Web Novel, seven magic caster class levels are needed to master 1st-tier of magic. (Ex: level 1~7 - 1st-tier, 8~14 - 2nd-tier, etc.) Yet it is not clear whether this setting is changed in the Light Novel. * Magic casters from YGGDRASIL cannot use melee weapons or equip armor other than cloth, without special classes or abilities. This goes for Ainz too, even after being transported into the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * A number of special Job Class from YGGDRASIL allow magic casters the ability to equip heavy armor and utilize warrior class weapons.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest One example is Narberal Gamma's Armor Mage job class.Syosetsu Blog Post: February 28th 2014 ** Another method would be to use a spell like "Perfect Warrior," which allows the magic caster to turn into a warrior and use their class weapons and many more.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN References }}pl:Zaklinacz Category:Terminology Category:Jobs Category:YGGDRASIL Terms